


Between a rock and a hard place

by breathingfirefromthevoid



Category: eclipse webcomic
Genre: Bad Puns, Butt-stuff, Charm, Crack Fic, M/M, This was nacho's fault, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfirefromthevoid/pseuds/breathingfirefromthevoid
Summary: Sam shags the rock.





	Between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintimber](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captaintimber).



> I'm not high I swear

On this fateful day we arrive upon a rather bewildering scene. In the depths of the anyteyln city, where no moth man or woman dared to venture, we find a peculiar sight.

And that sight is Sam Adoxaceae rather valiantly attempting to insert a large rock into his buttocks.

It was a rather hard situation. Perhaps he should be boulder about his approach.

The rock falters and falls to the ground, twas a solid attempt.

“It’s all ore nothing.” Sam sighs, pushing it once again.

At the sight of his failure, the yellow moth boy realizes the truth of the situation.

He’s hit rock bottom.


End file.
